


Timeless Affection

by giraffewrites



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool's inappropriate humour, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, in which the boxes bully the author smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: After a mission with The Avengers, Wade thinks he's going to mess up his and Peter's date night. If he'd just slow down and let Peter speak, he'd know it isn't even date night.Some fluffly Spideypool!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	Timeless Affection

Missions always leave his body feeling ten times worse than it already was. Solo missions and personal vendettas were different; he could take his time, if needs be (not that he’d admit that to anyone). But since agreeing to join the Avengers, he’s had no choice to go at any pace but everyone else’s. Stark isn’t as bad as people make him out to be. Wade’s caught the few sympathetic looks he’s thrown his way, but always responds by turning his head away, or pretending he hadn’t seen them in the first place. The worst leader of them all is Cap. He seems to forget that not all of them have super serum coursing through their veins. Wade knows exactly where he’d tell him to shove his patriotic flag.

When he gets to the door of his apartment, itching to take his mask off, lay in bed and consume anything still edible in his fridge. Just as he’s about to unlock the door, he notices the light coming from under it. Pulling his hand away and taking a step back, he’s ready to kick his own door down when he realises. Both of his hands slap his cheeks. Date night.

Date nights were increasingly hard to have when both Wade and Peter have busy schedules. Although Wade’s given up assionation work, he has joined the Avengers; and it’s harder than he mocked it to ever be. As for Peter, alongside being on the Avengers, he’s pushing himself through his masters in biology. That’s why they’d agreed on Wednesdays being their date night, no other plans allowed. And here’s Wade, in no fit state to go out.

He shakes his head. He knows how tough classes have been for Peter lately, alongside Cap being, well, Cap. Wade won’t let Peter down.

Checking his pockets, he finds $3.85, one stick of gum and one gum wrapper, and a mini Wham! poster from a magazine. The former should get him a decent bouquet of flowers at the street market. Slowly stepping back, not to be heard, Wade pockets his findings (making sure not to crumple the Wham! poster), and rushes out to the streets.

The flower stall is located next to the taco stand, and if the situation didn’t involve Peter, Wade would probably cave and buy one (or steal, who knows?). As he stands, looking for the least pathetic bouquet, the pain in his legs seem to applify. The brief adrenaline has started to wear off, and Wade secretly hopes Peter wants to go to a cheap restaurant that won’t require dressing up or waiting to be seated. Wade shakes his head and focuses back on the flowers. Tonight isn’t about what he wants, it’s about what Peter wants.

Even the least pathetic bunch of flowers have limp stems and bug-holed petals. Nevertheless, Wade pays for them and heads back to the apartment, rearranging the flowers to look somewhat presentable.

Wade’s glad to see the light is still on in the apartment when he gets back. Stood outside the door, the pain from his legs is not only horrific, but has spread across his body. Just before unlocking the door, he takes his mask off and lets out a small breath. He then takes a further few seconds to get his breath under control, desperately trying to ignore the pain. Once he’s confident in the front he’s got on, he swings the door open.

“I’m baaaack!” He sing-songs, door wide open, arm stretched out high. “Are you ready for date night?” He doesn’t give Peter much of a chance to answer. Wade walks over to the couch, kisses Peter’s cheek, and pushes the flowers (although careful not to damage them more), to his chest. “Of course you are, and look at me, not even in clean underwear. This’ll never do, be right baaack,” he says, singing the last word. He goes to his bedroom before Peter can even likely process an answer.

The moment the bedroom door shuts, Wade’s facade drops. He doesn’t know if he can keep this up all night; his body is screaming at him to stop.

[we’re always screaming at him to stop]

(yeah jeez, read a comic).

Maybe two seconds on the bed won’t hurt… against his mind warning him not to; that he’ll disappoint Peter if he inevitably falls asleep, Wade flops down on the bed. He lands in what can only be described as a half-arsed starfish position, face down. His eyes close, and before he knows it, his world turns black.

  
When he wakes up, as always, he’s sluggish. There’s something rubbing against the side of his head, and his cheek is pressed into something soft… and hairy. It takes Wade three seconds too long to sit up in a panic.

The room’s lit by both bedside tables, although one is dimmer thanks to the dodgy bulb. Peter’s sat in front of him, looking alarmed. He’s no longer dressed, instead sporting only his boxers, legs folded at the knee, one foot just off the bed. Before Wade can dive straight into a ramble, Peter’s speaking.

“You fell asleep,” the annoyance or hurt others’ tones might’ve held, is instead soft in Peter’s tone. Leaning over, he rests his hand on Wade’s. “Tough mission?”

Wade opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

[ain’t that a first?]

Peter smiles. “Stark text me. Said it was a difficult one, that’s why I was waiting here when you got back.”

Wade furrows an eyebrow. “I thought you were here for date night?”

Now Peter furrows an eyebrow. “Wade… it’s Friday.”

The groan leaves Wade before he can even process it. He follows it by flopping back down onto the bed, this time on his back. His eyes shut. “I thought it was Wednesday,” he admits, putting his arm over his face.

“I’ve been there.” Peter moves himself so he’s laying next to Wade. “Missions will do that to you, make you forget what day it is, whether or not your plants need watering, if your front door key is actually the back door key.”

Wade chuckles softly at ‘back door’.

“My point is, is that I came over here to make sure you’re all right.” When Wade moves his arm, he can see Peter’s smiling at him. It’s only because he knows there’s more to come that he doesn’t move forward to kiss him. “But you came in through that door so quickly and seemed so determined for a date night that I didn’t get a chance to stop you.”

[maybe there’s still time to stop him… but take the ‘s’ away…]

(oh right, so he suddenly has the energy for sex? This is why im the better of the boxes)

[technically you’re not a box]

(oh shut up)

“I didn’t want to let you down.”

Peter’s smile does wonders for the world. “You haven’t,” he assures him, moving forward and finally giving Wade the kiss he’s been waiting for. It’s shorter than he’d like, but he’ll take it all the same. “I was going to work on my paper… but it’s nearly done and… and right now I have more important priorities.”

Wade takes that as his cue, even though it hurts, to roll onto his side in order to be closer to Peter. There’s barely any space between the tops of their noses, and it disappears completely when Peter moves in again. When they pull apart, Wade’s sharing the smile. “And what could that be?”

“Get changed and you’ll find out.”

Wade watches as Peter gets up and crosses the room, slipping out the door. He stays laying down for all of two seconds before standing up to rid his body of the suit. He lays his katanas on against the wall and remembers to take out the mini poster, placing it on the bedside table alongside his unicorn plush. He gently bops the nose before actually underdressing.

Suit replaced with his favourite pair of pyjamas and unicorn slippers on his feet (they’re impractical but so comfy), Wade leaves the bedroom.

Peter’s sat on the couch, now wearing a jumper along with his boxers.He pats the space next to him. Wade doesn’t need to be told twice. “Pass me your foot.”

Wade’s eyes widen. “Are we trying a new kink?”

“What? No,” Peter shakes his head, “just give me your foot.”

Wade moves back so he can move his feet onto Peter’s lap, leaning his side into the back of the couch, head falling to the side along with it. He tries not to laugh as Peter removes a slipper and takes the foot into his hand, starting to massage the bottom.

“I know it won’t help with your pain, but you said it was nice when I massaged your shoulders a few weeks back. I thought this might be nice, too.”

Peter’s right in knowing that it won’t do anything to help the pain. But once Wade gets over the tickling sensation, he finds that Peter’s right again. Just as the shoulder massage had been nice, this too, is nice. Having Peter’s hands on his body is always nice.

Through half-lidded eyes, Wade sees Peter looking at him. He gives him a warm smile. “Feels good,” he promises.

Peter simply smiles and leans down to press a kiss to Wade’s knee. “Glad to help,” he tells him.

‘Glad to have you’, Wade thinks to himself, eyes fully closing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed <3
> 
> I've never written the boxes before, they were a lot of fun! In regards to the last line, I know the boxes are his thoughts but like. he gets happy thoughts out of the boxes, too!!
> 
> I've been playing with the ida of an 80s fic for Spideypool with multiple chapters. If that's something you'd be interested in, let me know!
> 
> I'm on twitter @giraffewrites. Currently my account is locked but that's just bc of. anxiety. feel free to request to follow and chat!


End file.
